


A Super Special Lunch

by TigStripe



Series: Westhallen Haven [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Eddie are just big kids, Caught in the Act, F/M, Gen, Iris is the Responsible One, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Iris drops by the CCPD to visit Barry and Eddie for a rare lunch together





	A Super Special Lunch

“Hellooooo?”

Hollow footsteps echoed through the seemingly abandoned crime lab as Iris approached Barry’s desk, food in tow. She’d raced over as quickly as she could once she caught wind that both Eddie  _ and _ Barry would be free for lunch today - a real rarity, nowadays. Her dad was in meetings with the DA that morning, but his partner and his partner’s partner were all clear for a midday visit.

“Barry?” Iris hadn’t seen Eddie down at his desk, and now, looking around the lab, she could only wonder what had happened to the two of them.

“I brought lunch,” Iris called, but her voice fell flat as she trailed off, obviously not talking to anyone. She tossed the bag of burgers onto the desk and sat on the corner next to it, her arms crossed and her head high. She continually scanned the room, as if suddenly she would see the boys being silly together, as they were wont to do.

Then suddenly, there was a loud thud against an evidence locker room off the main lab, jarring Iris and making her jump. She heard laughing from the other side of the door and another, quieter thump from inside. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Iris made her way to the evidence room.

“You boys playing in the evidence room?” Iris called. She reached forward and attempted to open the door.

“Iris,  _ no! _ ”

“ _ Wait! _ ”

Iris jerked away from the door, only cracked open at this stage. “You guys okay in there?”

“Uhhh…” Barry laughed. No - he  _ giggled _ .

“Busted,” Eddie laughed. He opened the door to the evidence room, his face flushed and his tie and shirt a wreck. The button on his pants were undone, and one of his shoes was still in his other hand.

Iris hitched an eyebrow, then cast a glance over at Barry, who was still putting his shirt back on. His shoes were conspicuously missing, and his hair was tousled beyond repair. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” Iris asked, her lip curling into a lopsided grin.

“Uh, no, not at all,” Barry lied, grinning. “I mean, if you wanted in-” Eddie slapped him on the shoulder with his shoe.

“Tempting,” Iris admitted, “but I think I’ll pass on  _ getting both of you fired _ . What are you thinking, doing this at work?”

“Honestly?” Eddie asked, still a little winded. “I figured Barry here was fast enough that we wouldn’t get caught.”

This time, Barry hit Eddie in the shoulder.

“Okay, well, I’m pulling the plug on the plug pulling,” Iris ordered, grabbing Eddie and Barry each by an arm and dragging them out into the lab. “You could have screwed up evidence or something.”

“We didn’t mess anything up last time,” Barry said, looking for his shoes.

Eddie just gave Iris a wide-eyed look as she fumed at Barry’s response. “Uh, Barr? Ixnay on the exsay alktay.”

“What are you, ten?” Iris said with a laugh. She shook her head. “Listen. I’m all for a little midday fun, but not when it could impact all three of our lives.”

“Have you seen my shoes?” Barry asked, still looking around. Iris couldn’t help but smile - he reminded her of when they were kids.

Eddie raised up onto his toes and looked back at the evidence storage like a meerkat on guard. “Nnnnnnope.”

“Find them later,” Iris said, grabbing Barry’s hand and pulling him to his desk. “I brought burgers.”

“Ooh.” Barry collapsed into his chair, spinning in the process, and opened the bag so ceremoniously placed on it. “Nice! What, six doubles? What are you guys gonna eat?”

Barry faced his others, but stopped when he saw the puppy dog eyes staring back at him. “Eddie, no. Not the eyes, man.”

Eddie didn’t say anything, but Iris saw his chin quiver and she had to cover her mouth to help stifle a laugh.

“Nope. Nope. Not looking. I’m not looking, Eddie.” Barry spun in his chair to avoid eye contact, but when the chair came back around, he was holding a burger up to Eddie’s level. “Ugh. I can’t say no to that face.”

Eddie’s grin was so wide, Iris was concerned his face would never reset.

The three of them set upon the greasy lunch, enjoying each bite as the excessive, indulgent treat it was. Iris watched the boys as they ate with a warm contentment. The huge windows in the lab let in the midday sun, warming their skin and shining down on their laughter and lighthearted conversations.

Finally, Iris’s phone vibrated in her purse. Looking at the time, she sighed. “Well, it’s time for me to head back.”

Despite Barry’s speed, Eddie was the first one with his arms around her neck from behind, nuzzling his coarse cheek against hers. She grinned, then tapped his arm. He released her, allowing her to lean in and give Barry a front-facing hug before giving each of them a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Now promise me you’ll stay out of trouble,” she directed.

Neither of them made a single move to make such a promise, although she did see Eddie’s eyes dart to Barry and back.

“Eddie…”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. We  _ promise _ . No fooling around at work.”

“Today,” Barry quipped, his grin as bright as the sun outside.

Iris rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him. “Love you both,” she called, turning to make her way out of the lab.

“We know,” Barry called.

Eddie smacked his shoulder again. “We love you too, hon. Go inform the masses.”

The boys longingly watched Iris leave, then gave each other a quick hug before separating. Eddie made a move to head back downstairs, but Barry’s confusion stopped him. 

“Something wrong, Barr?” Eddie asked, concerned.

Barry just looked up at him, his eyes full of anguish. “For real, where are my shoes?”

**Author's Note:**

> This trio is growing on me so quickly


End file.
